


Leader of the Pack

by IceFemme



Series: My Alpha Protects Me [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Boarding School, Bullying, Dominant/Top Dean, Exhibitionism, Forest Sex, Glasses, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Castiel, Oral Knotting, Scent Marking, School Uniforms, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys, Submissive/Bottom Castiel, Twink!Cas, Were-Creatures, Wolf Pack, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceFemme/pseuds/IceFemme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: High School!AU where new boy alpha!Dean pining over popular/quiet/omega!Cas who he eventually finds out is from a strict family who has already decided who Cas will mate with. Dean's going to work hard to change that.</p><p>But more of bullied/quiet/omega!castiel</p><p>Castiel Novak is an omega. It's not that surprising as he is the runt of his clan, but he would have preferred to be a beta. He would have rather not to be referred to as a Male Bitch and Faggot every time he steps foot on campus of Lazarus Academy. Dean is a rare genuinely kind alpha who sees Castiel upon their first acquaintance as a potential mate. He hadn't expected to actually knot him, let alone fall in love with the boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leader of the Pack

**Author's Note:**

> Castiel is 17 and Dean is 18. This is primarily by Castiel's pov (3rd) but there are parts where you can see Dean's.
> 
> I was tempted to name this story It's Knot You, It's Me, just for the pun

Omegas are small.

They’re meant to be small, to take up as little space as possible. It’s obnoxious, really. And also arrogant of the alphas (and some betas) to act like kings, the way they sneer at the little omegas, make them feel like they’re doing an omega a favour by glancing at them—giving them the time of day.

And the worst part is that this is the average omega’s lifestyle. They’re used to being treated like worthless trash. Used up and then tossed to the side, never to be seen again by a big bad alpha.

Castiel Novak had reached manhood only several weeks ago; his first night to change into his wolf form came under the full moon that fell in the month of his birthday. He had shifted only during the night hours, so when he returned back to his human form, it was also the night that marked his first heat.

And boy were _those_ a bitch.

So at that point in time, the cat was out of the bag and he was pronounced an omega.

A _male_ omega.

They weren’t very common, and also not very honorable. But thankfully his single father was lenient and kind to him—although shamed in public—his late wife had given birth to three alpha sons, a beta daughter, and lastly the single omega in generations that was Castiel.

Castiel didn’t really mind it. He was freshly seventeen, a late bloomer, and a senior in high school. His dream was to become a neurosurgeon, and his grades were there to prove how hard he’d been working.

Although with being an omega comes with having to attend The Omega Obedience Academy, meaning Castiel would have to devote a huge chunk of his time after school and on weekends.

The people at that school were not very kind. After coming home one Sunday night with bruises up and down his shoulders and arms, Castiel’s older sister, Anna, took it upon herself to come and monitor his sessions, therefore spending a lot of her time there as well.

There was a strict rule at the school that instructors would defile no omegas, so the douchebag guys like Crowley and Gordon had to keep it in their pants or they would get fired, or worse.

High school almost seemed worse. People knew there too that he was technically lower than most, so they took to treating him however they wanted. There were a handful of omega girls, but he was the first omega boy in a couple of years to attend.

“Fag,” someone said behind him and he paused to look at the guy who in turn spat on him. It landed square on his lightly tanned cheek, some of it catching on the thick frame of his glasses. His inner wolf growled for release, to protect its human and rip that bastard’s bloody arms off, but Castiel had better control than he would ever give himself credit for.

The reality of the situation was that he was now technically whatever people felt like calling him. A homosexual, he preferred. Any thought of living as a beta or alpha with a beta wife and producing many pups was now out of the question. In his position now, he _was_ the wife, the one who would give birth—and although he loved children and would want nothing more than to reproduce, it was the thought of being humiliated, of being fucked hard over and over to reach that standing point, it drove his little body almost over the edge sometimes with how much it bothered him.

But other than that, he accepted a long time ago that he was also interested in men, so if he were to be ever so lucky as to choose his own mate and deliver that man’s pups, he would be fine with that. However, if his father were forced to hand Castiel over to someone who wishes to marry his or her own son off to the youngest Novak, he would consider his life over.

 

 

x **X** x

Castiel would be late if he didn’t stop daydreaming. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and checked the calendar app, making sure he was in the clear relating to his heat—which he was thankfully—and walked down the hall, his books pressed hard against his chest. He wanted to hide behind them, hide from all the interested stares from all the alpha and beta boys who were high on life, knowing that they were at the top of the chain. They were just lucky.

“Sit down, Novak. You’re late,” grumbled the scruffy old teacher, Bobby Singer. Castiel hung his head as he walked to the back of the classroom, keeping his eyes on the floor—terrified he would get tripped again like last week which was the first week of school for him.

Someone was sitting in his seat.

And not just anyone, but Dean Winchester.

Castiel’s grip loosened on his books and for a second he thought they would splat on the floor. He caught them in time and just looked back at his seat, the only seat left in the class.

If Viktor Hendrickson and Zachariah Adler were alphas, Dean Winchester was a supreme alpha. But not in the sense that he was a huge asshole piece-of-shit bully, but that he _exuded_ alpha hormones. He stood to about six foot one and was a brick wall to boot. Dean was a born leader. The only thing Castiel really knew about him was that he had a younger brother in his freshman year, but he understood that they were pretty close. He was always presentable and calm—never the one to start a fight but always the one to end it.

It was impossible for Castiel to _not_ admire everything about him.

Not only was he inhumanly gorgeous with his short, bronze military cut hair, bright emerald eyes were prodding and affectionate—they didn’t judge but only held a look of care—his perfect nose and beautifully shaped lips; but he also smelled absolutely delectable. The way an alpha male should smell like—leather, woodsy, and was that green apple? His aftershave was heavenly, too, Castiel thought, feeling a bit lightheaded from Dean’s smell calling to him.

All this put together made him look more like a Greek God than a wolf shifter.

And in return, all Castiel had was insanely dark brown bedhead, big azure blue eyes behind the thick frame of his glasses, and girlish pink lips that practically everyone he knows has made fun of at least once. Of course, not to mention the baby fat that has refused to leave his face even at his current age.

Dean apparently hadn’t noticed him yet. He looked like he was working on writing something furiously, biting his lower lip in concentration all the while.

Apparently they had caught some attention—Castiel just standing there and Dean being completely oblivious. “Dean, move your ass; you’re in Castiel’s seat,” Bobby called from the front of the class.

It was then that Dean looked up from what he was writing and took in the boy in front of him. And that smell, Jesus, only wafted towards the seventeen-year-old and made butterflies erupt in his chest and his dick jump in interest.

Dean looked at him for a while. He mouthed Castiel’s name silently, as if remembering something. He furrowed his brows and, in a husky tone, asked, “You’re Anna Novak’s little brother?”

Castiel bit his lip and nodded. Dean looked like he wanted to assess Castiel some more, but Castiel let out an involuntary low whine and muttered, “My seat…”

“Oh.” The eighteen-year-old alpha jumped up and moved out of the way to offer the seat for Castiel. In a sense, it felt like Dean was a real gentleman, and that stirred something in the younger boy. “My bad—yo, Bob! Where am I supposed to sit then?”

Mr. Singer rolled his eyes, grumbling something as he pulled out a foldable chair and put it right next to his desk. “Since you’re new, you’ll be sittin’ next to me ‘til I figure out your situation.” Everyone began to laugh.

Dean sort of impishly smiled and it made Castiel’s heart thud excitedly in his chest. “Yeah, alright, Sir.”

 

 

x **X** x

“Wow, he’s _soo_ different! He’s definitely _not_ like any of the other alpha boys!” Gabriel cried with his hands clutching his cheeks like this were a real shock. He was a sardonic bastard but he was a beta so he had never usually been threatened by alphas before.

Castiel sighed. He knew something like this would happen if he tried to explain to his over reactive and consecutively teasing older cousin Gabriel Milton how amazing Dean Winchester was. “I do not appreciate your sarcasm.”

He tucked his chin under his new jacket and hugged his knees to his chest. Samandriel was there with him and his cousin, but his other best friend Kevin Tran was sick today.

“I’m just sayin’, lil cousin.” Gabe took a hefty bite out of his sandwich. It was lunchtime and Castiel had resorted to buying one of the school lunches because he didn’t have enough time this morning to function he was so tired.

He stirred his macaroni and cheese around with a plastic fork and sighed. His uniform was dirty, too. Anna had made a rule that everyone has to do their own laundry now (which was a little sad considering that their three eldest brothers didn’t know how to do their own and they were looking for suitable mates), but normally she has extra time to do Castiel’s although Anna had had a project on the first week of school that she had spent all weekend on, so Castiel never got a chance to ask her to clean it for him.

Okay. He’d _tried_ —and failed. The machine had begun sputtering and he swore he saw a spark, but he asked a butler to clean it up before his dad saw.

Castiel didn’t exactly appreciate going to a private school, but he was a wolf shifter, like everyone else that attended, and they desperately needed to keep their society thriving and what better way than to keep all pre-pubescent children and teens in one place together? It was practically hell.

There was a dormitory on campus for those who had been shipped to this part of the country; not all families could drop everything and move to where their children had to go to school. Also there were only three or four of these secretive academies across America, and maybe one or two in Europe, so wolf shifters made do and went to the one closest to them.

In North Dakota, close to the Canadian border was Castiel’s school, Lazarus Academy. There was a heavy stream of students that entered yearly, but the district had a strict rule that students have to join at the beginning of the year as to not disrupt.

* * *

A few days after their initial (although extremely brief) meeting, Castiel learned that Dean and his little brother live in the dormitories. They’re separated because of their four year age difference, as Castiel finds out since Sam is in the far freshman wing, Dean must be in the far senior wing of dorms, what with their last name starting with a W.

None other than Mr. Singer, who turns out to be a family friend of the Winchesters’, had sent Castiel. Well, he’d sent him over an hour ago, but his nerves were driving him to his wits end—he couldn’t go to Dean’s room dressed in his uniform! His hair was too messy; what if he passed gas really loud in front of him!?

Finally he worked up the courage to knock on Dean’s door. Each room fit two people easily, so Castiel suddenly wondered if Dean’s roommate would greet him.

It was Dean.

Loud Metallica music was playing in the background, but Dean turned around and pressed a remote to turn it way down.

“Hey, Cas!”

Castiel’s lip twitched _. He remembered my name. He shortened it_. “Dean,” Castiel acknowledged, trying to keep his breathing even. “Mr. Singer asked if you would come in Monday morning before class so he can speak to you,” Castiel finished awkwardly, playing with his hands.

“Yeah?” Dean asked, leaning against the doorframe, absolutely towering over Castiel. And Castiel wasn’t a shrimp either, just small enough for a male at five foot seven and a half. “Did he tell you why?” he asked, beginning to chew on his lower lip.

The dark haired boy shook his head quickly. “Aa—no. He just… Caught me walking past,” Castiel admitted.

There was an awkward pause like Dean wanted to say something, possibly invite the omega boy in, but he didn’t say anything. Instead, Dean just looked at him exactly like he had stared at Castiel in class the first day they met, and the second day, and also today.

“I’ll… Be going.”

Castiel turned to make a run for it, but Dean called out to him, using that cute little pet name again. “It’s all right if I call you that, right?” he asked courteously.

Castiel worried his plump lower lip between his teeth and nodded, blushing like a school girl… Which he guessed he was in a sort of way.

“I was just wondering… My little brother Sammy and I were going to go get some ice cream tonight. Do you want to come?”

There were practically stars in Castiel’s eyes. “I—I—ice cream?” he stuttered like a child.

Dean smiled down at Castiel and the younger boy had to remember that this was an alpha after all. Almost all alphas were thieving, tricking pricks that just wanted to get into an omega’s pants. And it was funny, because although omegas as a whole were considered lower class than others, they were also regarded the highest as a group of people. Essentially very well behaved pets.

“Yeah,” Dean breathed in response. “Sammy’s first A in high school, I thought I’d treat him.”

“Yeah,” Castiel mimicked, and then blushed because he didn’t mean to repeat Dean. “I mean, I don’t have any plans tonight.”

“I’ll pick you up at six thirty.” Cas was about to tell him where he lived but Dean smiled lecherously. “I know were you live.”

Castiel didn’t have it in him to ask any more questions in fear that Dean would change his mind, so he turned on his heel after a hasty wave goodbye.

 

 

x **X** x

Dean had a stunning car. It was long and a sleek black in colour. Dean loved to talk about it, too, referring to it as a ‘her’ and Baby. It was cute.

Castiel bit his lip when he saw Sammy—who actually preferred to be called just Sam. Sam was about three inches shorter than himself and Castiel wondered if Dean’s little brother was an omega too.

But similarly, Dean and Sam had come from a long line of alphas as well. Sam was right on his way, but was having a major growth spurt problem. Dean liked to laugh at him for that.

There was a little ice cream place in town that Castiel evidently had never been to or ever even heard of. It was tucked away really nice, and had a very cozy interior.

“Our dad is pretty much Bobby’s bitch, so we used to come out here a lot. Bobby showed us around and eventually got us to move out here.” Dean spoke fondly of the times. “Actually, one of the major selling points was probably this place,” Dean explained, stuffing his keys into his pockets as he held the door open for Cas after Sam rushed in.

“Ummm, can I have one scoop of mint chip, one scoop of… Hmmm… Cookie dough—” Sam began.

“Aren’t you going to get a stomach ache?” Dean asked his little brother with a gallant smirk on his lips.

Sam blushed. “ _No_! If I’m going to get bigger I’m going to need to eat more, jerk!”

“Whatever, bitch. Order on!” Dean declared, a smug grin on his face. Sam proceeded.

Dean himself ordered a cone of chocolate and turned to Cas when it was handed to him.

“And you, Cas?”

Castiel looked like a deer in headlights. “Oh, I brought my own mon—”

Dean waved his hand. “No, stop. I asked you out, I’m paying.” The younger boy’s cheeks flared up, and just looking at the realization on Castiel’s face made it dawn on Dean what he’d just said. “I mean, this is hardly a date what with my little brat here, but…”

Sam was already sitting at a table licking away at his own triple scoop cone, so neither boy had to worry about him hearing anything. Castiel’s face softened and he nodded, “Okay. Th—thank you.” He turned to the woman on the other side of the counter. “Strawberry, please,” he asked politely.

When he turned back to Dean, he was met by a smirk. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?” He paid with a twenty and then went to go sit with his brother, across from Castiel. The dark haired boy brought the pink dessert to his lips and took a small, kitten-like lick.

He was in heaven.

“So, Castiel. How long have you been going to the academy?” Sam asked suddenly, breaking Castiel out of his mouth orgasm.

He irresolutely explained that he had grown up at this school; he’d been here since kindergarten and apparently how big of a letdown it was to all the people around him when everyone found out Castiel was an omega. He hated giving his sob story to others, but if they wanted to learn something about Castiel, this would be the place to start.

Dean just snorted and threw his hand up.

“I don’t understand what the big deal is. You’re an omega. It’s not like you’re under the table right now, on your knees,” Dean said nonchalantly. Sam didn’t seem to get what Dean was talking about, but Castiel most definitely did. His entire face lit up in embarrassment like a Christmas tree and he averted his gaze. No, it may not be his inner omega but he certainly wouldn’t mind being on his knees for Dean.

“Thank you,” Castiel whispered, so desperately grateful that someone—an alpha in specific—agreed that not all omegas were unintelligent sexual creatures. In turn, he began to talk about what he wanted to be when he grew up, what his older brothers did, and then Anna.

“Shit, Cas! You’re going to drip!”

Castiel checked his cone and sure enough, on the other side the pastel pink ice cream was threatening to spill out of the sugar cone and all over his fingers. He rushed forward and brought it to his lips, accidentally making a loud sucking sound in the process.

 “There too, Cas!” Sam cried this time.

The dark haired boy let out a strangled cry and pressed his face into the ice cream again, this time accidentally smearing it all over his mouth and nose. He whispered a curse under his breath because it had also dripped on his fingers in the front.

Both brothers began to laugh at him. Castiel finally realized what a mess he had made of himself and began to glare in between them. “Thanks a lot, guys.”

Still laughing, Dean reached out his thumb, offering a, “Here,” and caught the cold pink clumps at the corners of his mouth and brought it back to his own to have a taste.

Either Sam didn’t see or didn’t care, because normally when the little sibling witnesses something like that, he would call foul and try to embarrass the other. Sam did nothing, too immersed in gobbling down his own ice cream to prove to Dean that he could eat so much.

But Castiel was still red faced and embarrassed. Dean was sitting across the table smiling lasciviously, knowing exactly what he had done. Knowing that the way he shuts his eyes and his long dark lashes hit his cheeks as he sucks his thumb is so fucking irresistible to Castiel that he can hardly handle it.

He wants to show Dean that it doesn’t affect him, so he says, “By the way, how did you know where I live?” He uses a napkin to dab at his nose.

Sam piped up then. “Aren’t you and Castiel’s sister dating?” he inquired.

At the word dating, Castiel’s heart sank. Dean considered it for a moment.

It sank lower.

Dean turned the corners of his lips down. “Anna’s cool,” he mentioned. He had a far off look in his eyes like he was replaying something in his mind but wouldn’t dare to speak of it.

There was no confirmation.

Castiel went home that night feeling all hope and excitement diminished, feeling cold and worthless. And it was funny, because that was the first night that he had ever spent with a friend (that wasn’t his cousin or Samandriel or Kevin) that hadn’t brought up any of the omega shit or acknowledged how ‘ _things were going to get better!_ ’ or just plain treated him like he needed a pat on the back every five seconds. He hated being mopey.

And of course the first person to greet him was his older sister, Anna.

 

 

x **X** x

Castiel woke up Saturday morning and sat up in bed to stretch. He looked at the clock and noted the time. He wasn’t close enough to the ground floor of the house to be near the kitchen, but Castiel knew if he was he would be able to hear Anna or Michael clanging around in there, trying to make breakfast.

He climbed out of bed, checking his calendar on the wall to see the date. He still had time.

After he pulled on a clean shirt, he walked down stairs barefoot and in his comfy sweats.

Michael and Raphael were sitting in the dinning room with plates full of food and newspapers spread out, making the occasional comment to each other, both turning their heads to greet their youngest brother at the same time.

“Hey, Cassie!” Anna cried, pulling Castiel in to her chest when he first walked into the kitchen. She was cooking something on the stove but apparently didn’t mind cradling his head to her while she was doing so. It was so affectionate that it made Castiel feel angry for being mad with such a good older sister. “You ran away from me so fast, did something go wrong with your friend last night?”

Castiel hadn’t told her he was with Dean and Sam. He shook his head silently. She patted his hair and pulled away quickly, examining his face as if to check if he were lying. If he had wanted her to know he was lying, he would make it obvious.

Anna set him a plate next to his two eldest brothers and they asked about his studies. Raphael was the oldest, but like the rest of his siblings, he was unmated. Lucifer who preferred to sleep in on most mornings was Michael’s twin but the two couldn’t be more different.

The raven-haired boy only shook his head and sat down. Anna fixed herself a plate of food also and took the seat next to him.

“Anna… What do you know about Dean Winchester?” Castiel asked suddenly, looking up from his plate.

Anna’s face turns a pretty pink colour and she carded her fingers through her hair. “I…” she began. She looked over at Castiel and appeared to be thinking something through before she continued, “We had a thing,” Anna states firmly.

Castiel’s eyebrow cocked up but he _already knows this_ , so he presses, “What kind of thing?” Anna glowers at her little brother but he begins to eat his eggs innocently.

She sucks on her lower lip and lets it go with a loud pop. Quickly Anna shoots a glare down the table at their older brothers who are chuckling about something probably stupid since they both have a bad sense of humor, and then whispered excitedly, “He has this amazing car, right, and he took me out to it after this lame party we both went to before school started and well,” she paused and bit her lip, “we had sex.”

Castiel’s eyes are blown open and a stupid blush coloured his cheeks. He didn’t know how to respond—Dean was a cool, genuinely nice guy. Obviously he’s had sex before, it’s not like he was saving it just to be with Castiel for his first time. The omega boy sighed anyway, feeling a little stupid.

“What’s wrong, Cassie?” she asked in a concerned voice.

He shook his head quickly. “Nothing. I just… I just hung out with his brother the other day,” he lied.

In all truth and honesty, he hated lying to his sister. Scratch that—lying in general. But he couldn’t just tell her how far he had fallen for the man that clearly wasn’t interested in omegas, in another man no less, in such a short time.

 

 

x **X** x

Castiel woke up Monday morning feeling clean and refreshed. He dressed in his typical uniform: white button down with a long, thin navy blue tie with matching navy blue shorts/pants option, a cool blue coloured blazer with the school crest over the left breast, and required black dress shoes (although he lost one shoe some time last year so he’s been wearing white Converses ever since).

The thing is, as much as Castiel tries to be tidy with himself, there is always the tail of his button down sticking out, or his hair will decide to be difficult and stick every which way even after he uses whatever product Anna slicks into his hair.

So he feels a little self-conscious when he walks into Mr. Singer’s class just fifteen minutes before class is supposed to start and he’s not surprised that Dean is already there, looking youthful and gorgeous as usual. He doesn’t appear to like the shorts option so much so Dean’s dressed in the navy blue slacks without the blazer, his tie loosened up around his neck. He looks like a bad boy and Castiel is already aroused.

“Morning, son,” Mr. Singer says gruffly. “Sorry to hafta get you boys here early, but since this is Dean’s first year here, he needs to get up to speed with the class’ formalities. I personally volunteered you, Castiel. So tell me right now if you’re alright with that, because if it doesn’t work I need to figure out—”

“It’s fine!” Castiel squeaked. Dean’s lips twitched and he cocked his head a little to the side to smirk at Castiel. Bobby looked a little surprised in retrospect; Castiel’s face flushed scarlet red. “I mean, I have extra time on the weekends…” he corrected himself, clearing his throat and staring at the floor.

Mr. Singer nodded and clapped Dean on the back. “Take good care of Castiel, Dean. You of all people should know he needs to be protected,” he said sternly. Dean looked at their teacher with a serious face and gave a slight nod of his head.

“Yes, sir. I’ll do my best,” he said sincerely and shot Castiel a wink.

His heartbeat went through the roof just when the bell rang and students began to file in.

Bobby nodded a second time. “I got your seat arrangement finally all figured out, Dean.” He led Dean to the very front corner where he had to stuff in an extra seat next to that of Madison, a female beta.

Castiel growled, but both men were too far away to hear.

So instead of doing something foolish that he would definitely regret, Castiel turned on his heel and went to the back of the classroom—the absolute opposite side of the room. He sighed and sat down, placing his binder on the desk.

Dean didn’t even turn to look at him once.

All the people around him seemed to take their seats and then turn around to him. He was completely and totally surrounded by complete assholes. In front of him was Meg Masters, on either side of him were Bela and Alistair, and lastly behind him was Zachariah. There technically wasn’t even supposed to be a seat back there, but Zach had bugged the shit out of Mr. Singer so he had to move him back here.

Mr. Singer always did this thing where he lets everyone organize all their things since he was their only core teacher—he taught math, English, and science—basically the academic teacher while there were other teachers like Rufus Turner or Benny Lefitte who taught tracking and other wolf related activities. Some of the other teachers weren’t very kind to some betas and most omegas.

So during this time, Meg turned around in her seat and wrote _Castiel Novak the fag-boy sits here! It’s contagious!_ On Castiel’s desk.

Alistair and Bela were trading back and forth insults. “So, Castiel, whose cock was fucking your mouth this morning?”

“I saw him in here with Dean and Singer. I bet he was letting them fuck him from both ends.”

Alistair laughed a low, menacing laugh. “His sluthole is probably super fucking sloppy and loose from being such a whore, huh?” he leaned forward and slapped his hand across Castiel’s cheek. The boy’s dark hair flung out of his eyes and he gasped because Alistair could now see how much the shit they said bothered him. “Oh my god, I’ve overstepped my boundaries—our little sweetheart slut is going to fucking cry!”

Castiel’s breathing became hoarse, but Bobby started the class then and everyone had to quiet down. Every time Mr. Singer turned his head to write something on the board and Castiel had his hand poised to copy it down, Zachariah would come from behind and push his head down onto his book.

He let out little estranged huffs of air, glaring at his pencil as tears prickled at his eyes. Castiel hadn’t expected them to start picking on him so early in the year; when he was just a junior, the four of them had started in late January.

So this time when the dark haired boy saw that Bobby was about to turn around—Castiel practically heard the air cut as Zachariah brought his hand back—he quickly leaned forward so that the bastard’s palm just barely grazed his shoulder blade.

At this, Zachariah angrily kicked Castiel’s chair and pushed him almost a foot forward. “You little fucking pussy; you’re going to fucking get it after class!” he seethed, embarrassment heating up his cheeks as the other three goons began to laugh at Castiel.

A loud screeching of metal on wood floors made the entire classroom go silent and everyone’s eyes shot to Dean Winchester in the front. He stood up to his full height and slipped his binder off his wooden desk and held it loosely at his side.

Everyone’s eyes watched the fearless alpha walk through the classroom as if he owned it, then walked straight to the back corner where Castiel sat.

“Move.”

The word was cold and harsh. Zachariah looked at Dean like he was half afraid and half defiant—but he quickly hid the terror. “Just who the fuck do you think you are, Win—”

“Did you fucking hear me correct?” Dean barked in a booming voice of authority. “Get the fuck out of that seat. I won’t tell you again.”

Zachariah had the indecency to smirk at the alpha. He was an alpha too, after all. The only difference between them was that Zachariah had come from a weaker clan. His eyes were defiant, but Dean’s wolf growled low and ferocious, and it was sending a message to Zachariah’s own wolf. _This is my territory now_. “Go.” Dean snapped in his alpha tone.

The pale haired alpha got out of his seat like it was a thousand degrees. He picked up his binder and moved out of the way for the tall brunette man. Dean looked around at the others surrounding Castiel and then his eyes caught sight of the writing on Castiel’s desk. All he needed to see was ‘ _fag-boy’_ scrawled and he glared at them as well. They got up just as quickly, if not faster, and moved out of the way for Dean.

He shot a glare to Mr. Singer and he nodded his thanks to the alpha before writing them all up for harassment and sent them to the office.

 “Great,” the old man sighed, “more new seating arrangements.”

Dean’s glowing emerald green eyes met Castiel’s fearful azure ones. The tears had dried up, but he had a terrified look still on his face.

He cleared his throat. “I’m glad I’ve made myself clear,” the alpha said and then sat down behind Castiel.

 _He protected my territory,_ Castiel thought to himself, his heart beating insanely fast in his chest.

Other thoughts swirled around in the raven-haired boy’s head as Bobby issued out the lecture notes. _Did that really just happen?_

 

 

x **X** x

Their first study session went very smoothly thanks to Dean’s outburst earlier in the week. Dean figured he liked Castiel’s glasses and this made Castiel giggle, so Dean took them off his face and wore them. It made it a little hard for his eyes to focus, but Castiel didn’t need them that bad, so he just had to stare at his science homework a little harder.

Dean was no idiot; he just explained that he likes to look out the window during class so he gets distracted easily. Dean practically does Castiel’s physics homework for him, but he needed help with his English paper so Castiel had to dictate a lot of it to him.

They were talking a lot so Castiel assumed that what with Dean being so kind to him, he was only getting embarrassed—he hadn’t even noticed how hot he was actually getting. There was a steady blush over his cheeks and neck that was slowly creeping down his chest.

But when he felt his breathing increase when Dean leaned in close to him to write something on his paper, Castiel suddenly felt a drop of slick leak out of his hole.

He screamed in alarm and jumped out of his seat, unintentionally sending a wave of his appetizing heat in Dean’s direction. Dean’s lips turned up in a cocky smirk to say something, but then his whole face froze when he inhaled. Dean’s mouth dropped open and he thought he was going to drool on the spot—

“I need to go home, Dean,” Castiel said in a rush. Dean stood up and closed their books not purposefully loud, but unfortunately it caught the attention of a few other students.

Dean only nodded quickly and scooped everything into his arms and opened his mouth to breath through instead of his nose. It did very little. Castiel and Dean dashed to his car in the parking lot. Dean practically threw all the books and notebooks into the back before he climbed into the front. Castiel opened the door to the passenger seat but Dean shook his head promptly.

“No, no way in hell. Not smelling as delicious as you do. Get in the back,” Dean said nasally, still trying to not breathe in through his nose.

Castiel, although unhappy with this, understood. There was something about Dean that just made the omega feel so comfortable and so lighthearted that he didn’t want to be so separated from him—and the man was only a good three feet away. “Please hurry,” was all Castiel could croak out.

Dean drove Transporter style and got Castiel home in a record of four minutes. Michael met Dean at the door and the second the older alpha smelled his little brother he ushered him in. Michael’s tan hand on Dean’s chest made the other alpha pause.

“I don’t think this is a good time for you,” Michael ground out. Dean’s eyes were almost completely black with lust, but he took a second and then nodded. “Thank you for bringing him home.”

Castiel shot Dean one last look of total misery before Michael shut the door and Raphael came down the stairs. “I’ll get Anna,” he said shortly, bringing his hand up to his nose and clamping down.

In their large estate, Castiel had his own bathroom, so Anna set up a chilled bath for him while he stripped down. Anna pretended she couldn’t see, as she knew her little brother was shy about his body.

“You were very brave, Castiel,” she said fondly, wiping his sweat slicked hair out of his face. “You were also lucky that Dean was there for you, to take you home in time,” Anna added, and Castiel felt a twinge of annoyance that she _would_ bring up Dean. He fucked her once and she will forever have a thing for him.

He huffed before dunking his head under the water. His heat wasn’t affecting him as much as it had just ten minutes ago, thanks to the icy water that he just splashed his face with.

It was Anna’s turn to be nervous. “Y—you have what you need, right?” she asked, her face pink and her white teeth biting into her lower lip.

Castiel realized what she meant. He nodded, embarrassed again and then turned his head away from her view. “Go away,” he ordered, his voice shaking. He tried to lean back in the tub and relax, but he gasped when his lower back touched the ceramic tub and he jumped. There was a big blue bruise blossoming there where Zachariah had kicked him earlier in the week.

He got out of the tub as soon as possible after that (and what with Anna gone). There was a burning desire inside of him and the longer he thought about it, the more he wanted it. Wanting something (preferably Dean) inside of him. Up his ass, fucking him inside out. He wanted it hard, barely cared if it was dirty—he raced into his room and fell to his knees to reach under his bed for a little chest that had all his toys inside.

Being an omega comes with having lots of toys—they were a birthday present once everyone found out, he got free ones from the Omega Obedience Academy, and of course his father had awkwardly bought him a few nice vibrating ones to make his first heat easier for him.

Castiel didn’t care which one was the best quality at this point, and grabbed a pink veiny silicone one and hopped onto bed with it. His slick was hot and wet so he hardly needed to put it in his mouth first. He placed it in between pillows he had piled up at the center of the bed and then began to sink down onto it, preferring this position so that he couldn’t see that it’s him fucking himself rather than a mystery man.

He groaned loudly as it slowly began to enter him. He was tight as hell but with enough lube, it could fit in. It was hardly so big anyways; he liked to start out small and work his way up.

In just minutes he was already working up to his first orgasm. He hardly stroked his dick and he was cumming white streaks into his hand and up his chest. He took a couple seconds to relax as the beauty of his orgasm washed over him in waves. But soon it wasn’t enough for him and he needed _more_. Needed thicker, harder.                                                                

The second dildo was definitely thicker, but this one had a vibrating option. Castiel fucked this into himself from behind with twice the speed as last time. The dildo was buried so far up his ass that with one flick of a switch, it began vibrating right on his prostate and he was bucking back and forth wildly.

He came all over the dark sheets below him, staining them an even darker colour. “S—shit,” he mumbled as his orgasm came to a close.

This time he was a little more tired out. There came a loud knock at the door and Castiel screamed for whomever it was to ‘don’t come in yet!’ but then he figured it might be one of his brothers coming to check on him, so he added a polite ‘please!’ at the end.

He scrambled off the bed and pushed the dildo chest back under his bed, then pushed the sheets around to cover up the many wet spots on the bed. He hadn’t even properly dressed so he pulled the coral green towel up around his waist.

Whoever it was decided they couldn’t wait another second and burst into the room. It was his father. “Cas—Castiel,” he regarded, a small pink blush on his face. Castiel assumed the smell in the room gave it all away. He went to open windows. “Are you feeling better?”

Castiel nodded. “Temporarily, father.” Chuck nodded too, still a little shocked. It was twice as humiliating for his son.

“Well, put some clothes on because there’s someone of import I think you should meet immediately,” Chuck said. He paused and held up a finger. “No rebelliousness today, too, please. This is really serious and although I’m not sure how you will react, this has to be done.”

“What? Wait—what are you talking about, father?” Castiel cried, a small chill running down his spine. Chuck didn’t say anything else, just held up his hand and mouthed ‘five minutes’.

Castiel frowned and dropped the towel, pulling on a fresh shirt. He was starting to feel hot again but he had enough time to talk to whomever it was that’s downstairs before he has to come back up here and continue. After he cleans up the slick from between his cheeks, he cleans off his already hard-again penis.

A pair of loose boxers and cargo shorts later, he looks to find his glasses but then he remembers Dean was wearing them and he must’ve left them in the car. He curses internally but then goes down the stairs tentatively.

In the main sitting room there is his father flanked by Michael and Lucifer and across from them is Raphael sitting with a stranger. Raphael acknowledged him first and then Chuck turned around. “Castiel, nice of you to arrive,” he said a little agitatedly. “I’d like you to meet Inias.”

The man stood up, Inias, and he was clearly an alpha. Castiel’s eyes widened in fear and he turned to run but Lucifer was suddenly next to him and grasped his wrist in a firm grip and held him closer.

“Father, no!” he cried, already inhaling the alpha’s dominating scent that was more than interested. Tears sprung to his eyes at the realization of the situation.

Chuck sighed. He looked really distraught and exhausted. “Inias has asked for your hand.”

Castiel began to get hysterical. “No! No! I don’t want to get mated! It’s too early for me—father you _know_ this!”

“No, I understand that you aren’t of age but I thought I’d introduce you two earlier on so you could get to know him.” Lucifer loosened his grip and put a relaxing hand on his little brother’s shoulder.

“Lots of omegas get mated at your age, Cassie,” Lucifer whispered soothingly. At this point, the water dam broke and he turned into his brother and began to cry softly. What with his heat and everything he was becoming an emotional mess and all his brain was screaming for was _Dean, Dean, Dean! Now!_

He could hardly think with the overwhelming smell of an interested potential mate. Siblings and parents are generally immune to the strong scent of an omega’s heat, especially in the early stages, although it’s definitely noticeable.

Inias didn’t smile or shake his hand, but instead nodded, crossing his arms over his thick chest. He was big, too, like Dean big. He had curly black hair and blurry chocolaty brown eyes that appeared to be measuring Castiel up. He was clad properly in a fancy button down and slacks, meaning he was serious about attaining Castiel. It made the omega crazy with anger.

“When you turn eighteen, Castiel, you and Inias will become mated. He will decide if he wants to marry you or not,” Chuck said solemnly. To mate but not marry was scandalous, and Castiel’s dad knew it. It was similar to just having a person on the side while being currently married. He would just be a member of Inias’ harem, but unable to leave because he was mated to him and wherever a mate goes, the other will know.

That made him cry harder.

Michael and Lucifer both decided it would be best if Inias returned a different time, possibly not when Castiel was right in the middle of his worst heat so far. Inias nodded silently, having not said a word since Castiel first saw him, and then shot the omega one last hungry look before he exited the room flanked by two men dressed in dark suits.

“Fa—father I don’t wan—want to mate _hiiiiim_ ,” Castiel started bawling again.

Chuck knitted his brows together in concern, but Castiel wasn’t being completely honest.

It was more like _I don’t love him like I love Dean!_

* * *

 

The days are getting colder at the academy so Castiel decides to wear his navy blue slacks. His blazer and an infinity scarf that Anna bought him as a present are necessary at all times due to the biting winds.

Inias comes over sometimes and Lucifer and Raphael appear to enjoy him although he doesn’t talk much, but Michael always has a keen eye on him in favour of his little brother. Castiel knew that if Michael caught one slip up he would report it to their father and the alpha would have to go off on his merry way.

There are whispers around the school that Dean and Castiel are courting each other because they are found closely pressed together so often. When faced with these rumors Dean always waves his hand jovially and laughs.

“I love Cas here like I love my little Sammy,” he’ll say and wrap a strong arm around the omega’s shoulders.

Yeah, because alphas are _usually_ best friends with omegas. Alphas use omegas and then get on with their lives. They’re unnecessary other than to carry children since they aren’t treated like the normal betas.

It has only been three months since Castiel’s mark that declared him an omega, and that leaves only nine months before he’s stuck mating the pompous ass Inias.

 

 

x **X** x

Dean’s heart fluttered. He had dealt with the boy for his past two out of three heats, and it’s frustrating because Dean knows, he straight up knows that Castiel’s scent is the one for him.

Castiel is a whole year younger than him and should be in the year below him, but for some reason they have all the same classes.

And the worst part is that Castiel is so fucking addicting. Dean can’t do anything without Castiel looking up at him with those huge baby blues just gazing up at him in such wonder and it’s hard to hold in all his kisses when those plump lips are pouting at him.

Ever since Dean technically claimed Castiel as his property at school, he hadn’t seen a single bully or even friend of Castiel’s come up to him and make a comment that Dean normally wouldn’t condone. Everyone who walks up to him is making a conscious decision whether they want to be kind to Cas or be dicks at which point Dean will come out of his hiding spot just down the hall and smack the shit out of them.

“I’ve noticed you’ve been really sticking up for me, Dean, a—and I want to thank you,” Castiel mumbled, playing with a small daisy in his hands.

Dean waved his hand dismissively. “Nah, Cas, it’s fine.” He wanted to pull the ‘Bobby told me to watch over you’ but Dean long ago realized that he wasn’t doing this for Mr. Singer anymore.

Castiel had a hard look on his face and the next thing Dean knew, he was getting flung back into a desk. He hadn’t expected Castiel to have that much strength, and honestly it riled him up a little—which isn’t normal, he promises. If it were anyone but Cas, he would have sunk his teeth into their jugulars already.

It was the teacher’s desk behind him and they were in their tracking classroom. Dean didn’t remember where everyone else was when suddenly Castiel dropped to his knees before the alpha. Dean’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head when he saw the little twink omega slowly unbuttoning his uniform pants and then leaning in and catching the zipper with his canine and pulling it down.

His boxers hid nothing. The last act had done it for him and Dean was hard as a rock. He straight up gasped when the boy’s mouth found the head of his cock over his boxers. Cas shut his eyes for a moment and began to massage the head with his tongue.

“Shit,” Dean muttered, carding his fingers through Castiel’s already mussed up hair. It was silky and warm and Dean dug his fingers in deeper.

Castiel pulled away from the brief-clad cock, a single line of spit connecting from the wet spot to Cas’ lower lip. It was the hottest fucking thing Dean had ever seen.

Long, slender fingers reached inside of Dean’s boxer briefs and pulled the elastic band down past his ass. Castiel’s eyes turned a solid black colour, the earlier blue nowhere to be seen. Dean was just about ready to cum in his face.

Castiel slid the cock into his mouth so easily that if Dean had been blindfolded and had no knowledge who it was, he would say a professional pornstar. If pornstars are actually considered professional…

Dean was not small, either. He was an alpha so by principle he had a thick cock. His knot hadn’t swelled yet, and Castiel seemed to notice this too, so his hot, wet hand was pumping the base of his cock that his mouth couldn’t quite reach.

He suddenly popped his knot when Castiel’s throat opened up around his cockhead, and it was so fucking beautiful—Castiel’s mouth was so fucking good on him it was insane. Dean could no longer hold back his hips and began thrusting into Cas’ mouth. The dark haired boy opened his mouth as wide as he could and Dean slid in, slipping down his throat when Cas closed his lips and sucked hard.

“Fuck!” Dean growled, and he was dangerously close to shifting into his wolf form. His cock erupted with hot cum that shot down Cas’ throat. He pulled himself out of the boy’s mouth and began to jerk off in his face. “Aaah, fuck yeah. Take it, baby. Take it.”

Castiel’s blue eyes were tantalizing as his cum caught on one of the boy’s long, dark eyelashes. He licked his lips and gave Dean’s cock one last kiss.

“Dean?” Cas’s lips were moving, but it wasn’t his voice.

It sounded strangely like Sam’s…

“Dean, what the fuck.”

Dean’s eyes flew open and he looked around the room. _His_ room. Not the abandoned tracking classroom. “Hold the fuck up—why are you in here?”

“Dean! You jizzed _everywhere_!”

Dean looked around. He was still in bed. And truth be told his knot was leaking semen all over his chest and the covers.

“Shit!” he cried, bringing the sheets up to cover himself. He hadn’t popped a knot (not to mention in his sleep) in years and never had he ever had such a vivid dream. He looked back up at a disgusted looking Sam and snarled, “Get the fuck out, dumbass!”

“Dean, you slept in! I came here to do you a favour!” Sam snapped. “God, I knew we should’ve just stayed with Bobby. You’re way too irresponsible to live in the dorms by yourself.”

The older brother shrugged. “Not my fault Ash felt threatened by me,” he mumbled, tossing the sheets back and deciding he doesn’t care if his brother sees him like this.

Ash had lived in the dorm room with him one night before he got sick and tired of Dean’s dominating alpha scent and left.

Dean sighed, knowing his knot should stay like that for at least another hour, but since it’s almost noon, he probably won’t go to afternoon classes anyway.

“Cas was asking for you,” Sam huffed.

He didn’t really want to think about him right now. Not after _that._ “Hey Sammy, did you grow another inch?” he asked, steering the conversation away from the addictive omega.

Sam shot Dean another one of his notorious bitchfaces. “All this. The wet dream, it’s because of Cas, isn’t it?” Sam deduced.

Dean picked up a towel and a toothbrush and left the room still bare ass naked. Sam was sure as hell ready to follow after him.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about, Sammy,” Dean said offhandedly, turning at the end of the corridor and finding the community bathrooms easily. Sam went in after him.

“Dean, you know that there’s something going on here, right? You’re trying to ignore it whether it’s because you’re embarrassed because he’s an omega or maybe you’re going through your ‘Big Gay Freakout’—”

“Cas already has a mate, okay?” Dean almost shouted at his little brother. He had turned around and shit, the kid was shooting up daily. Sam’s almond shaped eyes widened for a moment.

“Dude! That makes this whole situation ten times worse! If you know he’s your mate and he’s already got one, that’s a whole different ballpark, Dean!” Sam shouted.

Dean shook his head and turned one of the showers in the stall on. “Keep your voice down, stupid!” he hissed. “They’re not mated yet. Apparently the douche bag wants him to be a part of his omega harem.” Dean shrugged, portraying none of the anger he was feeling inside.

In truth, he was livid that some dickhole guy wanted to do that to Cas. Castiel was someone to be treasured and loved, not fucked and pumped full of babies then tossed aside for a while.

Dean stepped under the stream of the hot shower, appreciating the burn on his skin. Sam sighed unhappily. “Well, when does he turn eighteen?”

“Nine months,” Dean responded, applying shampoo to his hair.

“Dude, you’ve got to mate him before that other guy does!” Sam proclaimed.

A flutter of hope shot up inside of Dean before he squared his shoulders and stepped under the stream again to wash the shampoo out. “That’s social suicide for Cas. I could never do that to him. He’d fit right into the ‘slutty omega’ stereotype.”

Sam shook his head. “Nuh-uh! You’re an alpha. Technically if two alphas both want something—territory, mates, you know—they fight over it. This guy sounds like he doesn’t need any trouble when he already has tons of other omegas.”

It did sound solid. But Dean refused to believe it. He stood under the stream for a while longer until his skin was red and burned.

“Dean!” Sam snapped him out of it. He turned the shower off and handed his older brother his towel. “I’m missing class for this, dammit! So just listen to me. Do whatever you want—I don’t really care. But you know that Dad taught us if you want something or someone really bad, you need to do whatever it is in your power to get that. I know you’re strong Dean, but you need to believe it too.”

Dean smirked. “How did I get so lucky to get such a caring, compassionate little brother, huh?” he asked as he dried himself off.

“Ugh, Dean! You always turn everything into a joke!” Sam shouted at the ceiling. “Fine then! I’m sorry that I tried to help you! Have fun wallowing in your own self-pity.” And with that, Dean’s little brother stomped off out of the bathroom and away from sight.

Dean took a seat on the bench. He forgot to bring a spare change of clothes. He dropped his head into his hands and rubbed his temples. Whether or not he would like to admit it, Sammy was right. He did like Cas—maybe even more than that. But getting mated was a big step and Dean didn’t know if Cas even reciprocated the feelings…

“Fuck me, he’s right,” Dean said with a start. He decided that it was too bad if Cas didn’t like Dean—he would make him like him because it would be worth both their time to try something out with each other.

He resolved that he would attend the last period of the day. Tracking with Cas.

 

 

x **X** x

Benny was their teacher for this subject. He was almost always in his wolf form, and it was hard to tell when he was in his human form because he hated to shave.

“Alright, I hate to freak y’all out, but it’s time to strip, Kiddos,” Benny announced. “If you have your cell phone or something important on you at the moment, you can put it in my desk and I will lock it,” he added.

Kids took well to changing in front of others. It was primarily a boy class, although there was girls mixed in that didn’t feel self conscious about their bodies. Dean knew that Castiel was self-conscious. The boy always went on listing all the things that made him so unattractive whenever Dean complimented him or gazed at him too long.

Dean had come in just barely after the bell rang and began to change next to a couple of his alpha buddies who were probably fighting over who had the biggest knot. Dean surveyed the class until he caught sight of Castiel.

There was a huge strawberry blush across his cheeks and working its way down his neck and chest. It was so cute, but then he got distracted when the boy began to unbutton his uniform pants and then looked around (Dean turning the other way quickly) before yanking them down and folding them in a neat pile under his nametag. He was clad in just a pair of tight gray briefs finally once he pulled his knee high socks down.

How could anyone make fun of someone so precious?

His hipbones protruded but they were the sexiest things Dean had ever seen on a body… After his curvaceous ass, which were two mounds of delicious looking flesh. He was as built as his omega body would allow him, but he was tanner than Dean had initially thought. Next to Ash and Jo, the cousins, he looked like he had a bit of an olive skin tone.

Castiel’s hands nervously pulled his briefs down his legs, revealing his below average sized cock. Since he was an omega, he wasn’t made to fuck but be fucked, so his dick was a little unnecessary.

Once most people were done undressing, Benny led the lot of them to the grounds outside where everyone was directed to shift. Dean’s was simple. It hurt a little, like everything tensed up and sometimes when it lasts too long it feels like muscles are tearing (but then never are).

Dean watched Castiel shift, as he was one of the last to come out of the classroom. He was a delicate little thing, his fur was the darkest shade of brown and he was incredibly lithe, the same big azure eyes looking across the pack at Dean who was gazing back.

“Everyone pick a partner!” Benny called and then shifted too.

Victor came up to Dean and nudged him, silently asking if he wanted to be partners. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Castiel shrink back. Unfortunately, since Dean had protected Cas that one time from those four douchebags in their core class earlier that year, he had in essence placed a claim on him. Therefore, no one dared to take a step too close to him in fear of being ripped to pieces by Dean Winchester.

While Castiel had generally been popular for being the elder Novak twins’ little brother (and what with being the sweetest little thing ever made) and there were girls all over him—this year, the inevitable proclamation of his new omega status hadn’t bided well with others.

Dean shook his head at Victor and stalked forward to Castiel. The smaller wolf looked very surprised, evident in his blue eyes. His wolf’s lips split and his pink tongue lolled out of his mouth.

“ _Hello, Dean_.”

Dean licked a stripe up Castiel’s muzzle in unintentional affection. “ _Let’s go, Cas_.”

Benny had placed things all throughout the woods that were behind the school (part of the reason that the academy was so well hidden). They were given until sundown to find at least three objects. Dean had sniffed out a rubber duck in under four minutes, and then a mason jar of honey that Castiel happily lapped at when they paused for a break.

“ _Cas, shift for a second, ‘kay?”_

Castiel licked his lips with his long pink tongue and cocked his head to the side.

His shift didn’t take long and he was back to his usual, although naked, human self. He was shaking a little because a bit of a chill had begun to run throughout the woods. Dean shifted too and caught Castiel in his arms, pulling him in close to share his body warmth.

Fuck, though, because if they stand so close to each other, who knows if Dean will pop another knot or not. Because that might not portray his message the way he was planning.

Dean sat down, taking Cas’ agile body with him as his back hit the trunk of a tree. He dropped his head to the crook between Cas’ neck and shoulder and inhaled. He knew he shouldn’t come on to the boy like this, but he smelled so heavenly that Dean ran his nose up his neck.

“I don’t want you to mate with Inias, Castiel,” Dean admitted, though it was in his tough alpha voice. _Wow, way to be subtle, Winchester_. His wolf was laughing at him.

Cas locked up and then turned his head slightly to the side to gaze up at Dean behind him. “You don’t?” he asked in a small voice.

“Because I am your alpha,” Dean growled possessively, momentarily seeing red because all he wanted to do was _fuckmatebreed_ his bitch.

Castiel hadn’t been expecting this—not now at least. It was one of the most inopportune times mainly because he was literally butt naked and he was getting turned on by Dean’s tone and bluntness—emphasis on getting turned on by _Dean_.

“He doesn’t deserve you,” he whispered harshly in Cas’ ear and the boy whimpered. He felt his ass slicken. Fuck, it was so arousing having Dean growl possessively in his ear. “If you were mine, I would worship you, Castiel. I _need_ you.”

The dark haired boy twisted around in Dean’s hold. “I need you, too!” he sobbed, pressing his lips to Dean’s. Dean growled as the second their lips met his libido began to drive him crazy; he needed desperately to put a claim on this boy, to fuck him and fill him with his seed and _breed_.

“Cas, if you give yourself to me, I won’t be able to stop. You will be mine immediately. I’m going to fuck you and I’m going to knot you and you’re going to become _my_ mate. I don’t give a rat’s ass about the asshole that wants you in his harem. You will be _mine_.” And there he goes again being possessive.

“Y—yours,” Castiel murmurs, his mind much too concentrated on humping their both utterly hard erections together. “Please, I want this as much as you do.”

Dean smirked. That was what he wanted to hear all along. “Then tell me what you want, Cas,” he whispered some more in the boy’s ear. He dug his teeth into the lobe, no doubt piercing it with his canine. Castiel shrieked and birds in the tree above them flew away.

“I’m so wet, Dean. Please, I’m so wet, fuck me,” Castiel said, his brain a bit jumbled. All he knew was his instincts right now and oh shit, what was that smell?

Dean must’ve smelled it too because he ground his teeth together and rutted up against Cas’ wet hole. He inhaled and licked Cas’ lips. The omega looked down at the space in between them and was shocked by the sheer size of Dean’s length. He was beautiful, long and thick and _shit_ ; Cas just wanted that inside of him _yesterday_.

There was no time for foreplay as Dean’s cockhead got caught on Cas’ wet rim and the boy howled.

“Inside, Dean, now!” he pleaded with lust blown eyes. The scent was back again and then it occurred to Castiel, Dean had triggered his heat.

It didn’t make sense for him to have his heat when it was over a week and a half early, but when Cas thought about it… Dean wanted to mate him. He wanted to fuck him seven ways to hell and Castiel was okay with that. More than okay, in fact, as he was the one that reached in between them and grasped Dean’s cock and sunk down slowly on it. The two moaned in unison, Castiel’s voice higher with ecstasy and breath shaky.

“You’re in heat,” Dean finally announced. Nevertheless, he gripped Castiel’s hips and thrust up inside of Castiel. He hadn’t completely adjusted, but Castiel didn’t mind the pain. He nodded his head vigorously; biting his lip so hard he drew blood. Dean could smell practically every part of Castiel and when he smelled a delicious tang of his coppery blood, he leaned forward and slammed their mouths together, lapping at the cut.

The alpha rolled his hips up into Castiel’s and they both let out a cry of pleasure. The younger boy’s hands clamped onto Dean’s shoulders and his long nails dug into the skin there.

A new smell infiltrated both Dean and Castiel’s nostrils at the same time. Dean looked past the boy riding his cock and saw an alpha lurking behind a tree about thirty yards away.

Dean growled ferociously at the wolf with burning yellow eyes. “ _Mine_!” he bellowed.

The wolf refused to move. Castiel’s smell was intoxicating and he was rooted to the spot.

Castiel turned his neck so he could see the bastard interrupting and barked at him. “Would you fuck off!” he yipped. The wolf glared at the two of them before racing off in the other direction.

Dean chuckled, still fucking up into the omega boy. “I wish that was that Inias bastard,” he snarled. “Want him to watch me fucking claim you.”

“Yes!” Castiel agreed and then pressed their lips together for another starved kiss.

“Mine and no one else’s,” Dean declared, inhaling Castiel’s sweet scent and noticed that the boy was now pushing down to meet Dean’s brutal thrusts. His knot was swelling and he knew there wasn’t much time left.

Castiel mewled now with every thrust that hit him right on his prostate. “Ma—mate me, Dean!”

At this point, Castiel’s heat was so pungent that Dean’s senses were whiting out. He fucked hard into the mewling omega and tightened his grip around his waist, pulling him down faster.

Castiel tilted his chin skyward and exposed the long channel of his tanned throat to his future mate, scratching his nails down his shoulders that were dusted with freckles. Dean’s mouth watered as he saw this offering and he placed a wet kiss to ready the skin there before he penetrated it, biting his canine fangs into the thin skin and ripping it to shreds.

The boy that was riding his knot stilled before he came with a long shout. Others must’ve heard by now. Dean thrust up one more time before his knot was completely expanded at Cas’ entrance. He came hard inside of Castiel, harder than he’d ever come before. It was so fucking mind blowing that Dean let the back of his head rest against the tree trunk behind him as he snarled in is release.

They were both breathing heavily, lips only an inch away from one another. Castiel was so exhausted that he wilted against Dean, resting his forehead on his mate’s collarbone. They’d both wished they could’ve lasted longer.

Dean caught his breath first and pushed Castiel’s shoulders back to examine the bite mark. He hissed when he saw it. “Shit, Cas, I’m so sorry.”

Castiel couldn’t get a good look at it since it was on his neck but the bulk of the pain had passed. Mostly now he had endorphins running all throughout him so he didn’t really mind if the boy sitting below him did it again. Cas lifted his hand and cupped Dean’s cheek. “It’s alright.” They kissed chastely, and he continued, “I’m so happy, Dean,” he croaked with tears in his eyes.

Dean cracked the biggest shit-eating grin that Castiel had ever seen and they both began laughing. It was mid afternoon and they had about an hour left before the knot withered, so they had plenty of time to kill.

“You had me when you first licked your beautiful pink lips,” Dean said, reaching his hand up and brushing the pad of his thumb across Cas’ lower lip. He blushed then, and snaked his tongue out to lap at Dean’s fingernail.

Dean chuckled, “Don’t even fucking start, Cas.”

He tried to move his hips against Dean’s, but it only made Dean groan loudly and the little pressure on his oversensitive cock made him ejaculate again inside of Castiel.

“Shit!” Dean said half groaning, half in shock. “Your heat, I—I fucked you during your heat.”

Castiel looked self-conscious for a moment and it was the cutest damn thing Dean had seen since the boy had changed in front of the class earlier today.  “I wou—wouldn’t mind… You know…”

“Playing mommy?” Dean teased. “Sometime in the near future?”

The younger boy blushed crimson. “I’m not against it…” he muttered. It wasn’t all that unusual for people to have children at their age anyway. Procreating was important among all cultures, but within the wolf shifter’s communities, it was especially honorable to have many children.

“Let’s get married first,” Dean suggested and kissed his mate’s nose.

 

x **X** x

“Castiel, I feel betrayed,” Chuck said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “We had a plan.”

Castiel and Dean were sitting side by side on the couch in the main sitting room. Dean was honestly still a little angry that they were still talking about that Inias prick. “With all due respect, Sir—” Dean began.

“Okay, if Inias truly was an at least a decently suitable mate, he would’ve triggered Cas’ heat from close proximity while Dean’s triggered Castiel’s heat twice already, dad! Haven’t you noticed they fit perfectly together?” Anna asked. She was a little upset and Chuck patted his only daughter’s hair back from her face.

“Father…” Castiel whimpered. His throat had to be patched up thanks to Dean’s animalistic bite—and lots of stitches. The mark was still there, but it would take a while for the skin to heal. “I’m happy with Dean.” He vaguely remembered saying something similar to his mate recently. Dean must’ve remembered too because he caught Cas’ hand and squeezed it.

Chuck didn’t miss the gesture. His lips curled up in the end and he nodded. “I know, Castiel.” He sighed. “Anna told me the day you asked her about Dean,” Chuck admitted.

Castiel’s cheeks flared red and Dean looked over at his mate, affection swirling in his gaze. “Well I’ll be damned,” he muttered. They both knew that was well over three months ago.

“Don’t look so angry, Cassie,” Anna teased. “I put two and two together when Sam came over to tell me about Dean’s thoughts of you.” She smirked.

This time Dean was the one to have his cheeks flush a cherry blossom colour.

* * *

 

They got married during Christmas break. It was a small wedding with only the two boys’ families and a few school friends, but it was sweet and everything Castiel ever wanted his wedding to be. Dean had knotted Cas twice that night and practically every night that first week.

Castiel met Dean’s father for the first time at the wedding. He was a little rough around the edges, but he was a good man and he seemed to like Castiel, although he was a tough alpha himself. Dean had told him later that his mother had died when he and Sammy were younger in a burning building.

 

x **X** x

“Do you like showing off for me or are you suddenly shopping in the kids section?” Dean teased, playing with the hem of Castiel’s tight shirt.

“My shirt shrunk,” Castiel said offhandedly, although he knew it wasn’t the case. He knew that he had been particularly vulnerable recently and that normal touches had been bruising and kisses had cut his lips.

Dean looked at him for a long time before he pulled him in to him. Castiel blushed and his heart started beating faster. If they were in close proximity, it was any day now that Dean would be able to tell that his scent was changing and it scared the shit out of him.

“Dean, I think—”

Dean’s lips split to reveal his straight white teeth. He was gorgeous. Castiel shut his mouth. “There’s more.” He chuckled. “There’s more than one of you.” Dean leaned in and sniffed Castiel around his neck and nosed the place where he left his mark.

Castiel nodded. He choked on a chuckle and then Dean realized there were tears in his eyes. Dean’s face fell.

“Cas, I didn’t mean to laugh at you—”

The omega sobbed. All the pent up worry of Dean being angry with Castiel had just diminished in less than ten seconds and it was such a weight lifted off his chest that the tears sprung easily. “There’s _three_ of me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank SubbyCas for the prompt; i've actually decided i'd like to combine this one with:  
> (deancas boardingschool!au where cas gets pregnant and tries to keep it a secret but becomes more obvious as his uniform begins to not fit around his growing stomach.) it may not be exact but i'm going to try my best ;) so stay tuned and i should have the second part of this series with Mpreg!cas. if you aren't into mpreg or pups, i hope you enjoyed this story so far :)
> 
> Also a big thanks to PoisonousDame for betaing and Mesmeret for motivating me! I really appreciate the help and if you want to talk to me about other possible prompts or trades (or pretty much anything bc it's going to be a long summer) you can follow me on Tumblr: [ice-koroleva](http://ice-koroleva.tumblr.com/)


End file.
